


LOVE IS UNBREAKABLE

by STAILS565



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonto dies in his companion's arms, after a fight he had with a mysterious man. How will The Lone Ranger cope with the death of his Lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IS UNBREAKABLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> Another angst fic,now on the awesome fandom The Lone Ranger, this fandom have one of my fave pairings.

John Reid, the lone ranger, got to were his Lover was, he felt pain within, in Tonto's side of the bond. When he got there, he was horrified to see the scene. Tonto was pinned in a rocky wall, his arms over his head, pierced by a knife, he have a scar on his torso, from his left shoulder to his right hip, his pants was teared, and blood splatter, he was knocked out, with his hair covering his scarred face, his arms were also wounded, along with his legs, and he was also pierced at the heart. John felt his lover still alive, but barely, he run to his Indian companion. 

" No, Tonto", John whisper to himself, he took the knife out his Lover was about to fall to do the floor if it wasn't for The Lone Ranger to caught him in the nick of time. John put away the knife. 

" Kemo...sahbee", Tonto mange to say, he was coming to. 

John reply," don't say anything, save your energy". He helped his lover, to get to someplace save, Tonto was dripping blood, and was leaving a trail but John didn't care.when they got to someplace save, John lay his lover carefully, his right hand beneath his head. Tonto cough up blood.

" Kemo....Sahbee, you came", The wounded Indian said, looking at his lover.

John replied," of course, I came, what happen to you"? 

" The one....who..(coughs) killed your brother, did this to me, .. his still alive", Tonto manage to say, his bottom lip and his necklace was stain with blood, he feels body numb, can't do a thing, tears mix with blood he let them fall. 

John said," he, no.., it can't be it can't".

" but it is", The wounded Indian said, he try to move his right hand to put gently on John's left cheek, The Lone Ranger's left hand went to touch his lover's.

John let tears fall, he said, voice about to break," please, don't die, Tonto...don't die, your my everything to me".

" and your mine, John, your mine", His lover manage to say, " but this is....the end of me..it is....but I'll be with you...as a spirit".

John look down, and said," I will feel so alone, without you I'm nothing, I can't face what's to come alone". He let tears fall.

" Don't...cry Kemosahbee, you can do it, I'll be living within you, don't think that your alone cause your not", Tonto said weakly, John look at his lover's eyes, Tonto smiled weakly, his eyes show love for him," Love is powerful than anything, even evil and death".

It start it to rain.  
John finally said," I love you Tonto"

Tonto's hand, began to slip, and it fell to the floor he manage to say", I love you to John Reid". He close his eyes, the only thing, John now sees is the lifeless body of his lover, he look to the heavens, and scream. His lover, his everything is now idea, gone from this world, but he will feel, he will meet Tonto again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored, ^_^


End file.
